tdpahkitewislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar
Sugar, labeled The Pageant Queen, is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, competing on Team Maskwak. She was voiced by Rochelle Wilson. Biography Sugar:(the wannabe pageant Queen) with a heart of darkness. Sugar hails from a farm outside of Lloydminster, Alberta. Or Saskatchewan. "You can see either cause it's a provincial border town!" A sweet and seriously cute dumbbell who signs up because she thought Total Drama was a pageant, and it takes her several episodes to realize it isn't - "When's the talent portion?" When she hits the dock in her bathing suit, she struts like she's on a runway for the swimsuit portion of a pageant. She speechifies like a pageant competitor, repeating every question she's asked before launching into her answers with pageant-isms like "I personally believe..." She has an intense regimen for always looking gorgeous, goes to sleep in curlers - but eventually it all falls apart and she reverts to her true self, and only makes half attempts to clean up for the on-camera portions of the show. She's a little big-boned and isn't shy about loudly sharing her opinions and bizarre family expressions. Appearance Sugar appears wearing a pink shirt, and capri pants. She also has blonde hair, styled similar to Honey Boo-Boo's. Personality Sugar is determined to be crowned queen of the pageant she calls Total Drama. She is used to the life of competition and beauty, and has exhibited impressive game strategies despite her lack of brainpower. She's fearless and strong, as shown by her claim that she's thrown a tractor before and her also eating a tarantula with no hesitation. When Sugar doesn't get her way, she can be quite abrasive and harsh, which is shown through her conflict with Ella, in which she would constantly laugh at her torture and misfortune. Due to the pageant life, Sugar seems to be suspicious of others, as she can not recognize true kindness and is willing to tell lies to manipulate others. She has trouble distinguishing fact from fiction, as she believes Leonard to be a real wizard and Max to be a real evil genius. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Trivia * Sugar is one of the only female contestants to be confirmed to have been raised on a farm, with the other being Beth from the first generation. *Sugar is one of the three female blondes. The other two are Amy and Samey. *Her along with Ella are the only females with visible eyelashes. **Coincidentally, they have a conflict. *Sugar is one of two females to wear a belt, the other being Jasmine. *She is one of two other contestants with a gap in their teeth. The others being Leonard and Rodney. *She is the only female contestant with a gap in her teeth. *Sugar is the first contestant to win invincibility after the merge. **She is also the only 3rd Generation contestant to win invincibility three times. *Sugar seems to have a bizarre taste in food. **She has eaten a live tarantula in I Love You, I Love You Knots, 40-year-old expired "Juggie Chugs" in Hurl and Go Seek!, and some other weird stuff. *She caused the eliminations of 3 people. **She ratted Ella out to Chris. ** She defeated Scarlett so she would be eliminated as Chris regains control of the island. *** Ironically, she eliminated the season's main antagonist. **She made a tree fall on Jasmine so she would be last and eliminated. * She cries while she is being eliminated. * She is the second character to have a weave (the first was Leshawna). ** She is the first character to have a weave not in the original cast. *Sugar shares many similarities with Owen from the first generation. **They're both overweight. **They both have blonde hair. **They both have a bizarre taste in food. **They both have the same skin color. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.04.09 PM.png|Sugar receiving her marshmallow. SugarRedBalloon.jpg|Sugar charging at Ella holding a ball, screaming NO_PLS_DONT_EDIT_THE_CAPTION_LOL.jpg|A deer about to snatch Sugar's weave. KiHateSugarNow.jpg|Sugar threatening Topher with her nail filer. Episode1.png Lol hi sky.jpg C'mon she's obviously ONE of the antagonists.jpg|Sugar pushing Ella. Sky and her team.jpg Topher Sugar conflict.png|Sugar and Topher. Www.png Sugarmonkey.png SugargivingthealligatoramakeupLOL.png Sugar_crying.png|Sugar is sad Sugare.png|Sugar is finally eliminated. Sugar's_Cameo.png|Sugar is a Helper SugarProfile.jpg|Sugar's concept design Sugarrotation.png|Sugar's rotations Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Team Maswak Category:Merge Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Bad Manners Category:Uncouth Characters